Open 24 Hours a Day 8th Candy:Misono's Love Story
by Hoshikawa
Summary: Misono, est un jeune garçon qui travaille à mi-temps dans un konbini, il est gay et ne le cache pas particulièrement, sans pour autant l'afficher. Voir ses collègues tourner dans son camp, alors que lui n'a pas de petit ami le déprime, et en plus de tout ça, son ancien premier amour revient chez lui pour lui annoncer qu'une fille en pince pour lui !


_**Open 24 hours a day, 8th candy –Misono's love story-**_

(Les personnages appartiennent à Tennouji Mio)

Résumé : Misono, est un jeune garçon qui travaille à mi-temps dans un konbini, il est gay et ne le cache pas particulièrement, sans pour autant l'afficher. Voir ses collègues tourner dans son camp, alors que lui n'a pas de petit ami le déprime, et en plus de tout ça, son ancien premier amour revient chez lui pour lui annoncer qu'une fille en pince pour lui ! Il sourit devant Nakamachi et Yoshino, mais il commence à avoir du mal pour gérer ses émotions.

_**8th candy !**_

-Misono ! Sano est là, j'ai passé un coup de balai dehors, j'y vais !

-Très bien, à dimanche alors, Nakamachi.

-Bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi, Sano-kun.

Misono fit un sourire à l'étudiant avant d'écrire le dernier article pour clore l'inventaire qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il poussa un léger soupir en regardant par la porte vitrée et partit dans les vestiaires, il se changea et sortit du konbini, il s'adossa à la porte, remit ses lunettes en place, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Misono, excuse-moi, je suis en retard.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave.

-Nakamachi est déjà partit ?

-Oui, avec Sano-kun, tu n'es pas avec Yagami-san ?

-Non, il avait un travail important à finir.

-Je vois, bon, je reviens dans cinq heures pour te tenir compagnie le matin !

-Je compte sur toi !

-Travail bien en attendant, si tu pouvais passer un coup de balais à l'intérieur, ça m'arrangerait, l'inventaire a prit plus de temps que prévu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire moi-même.

-Je vais m'y mettre.

-Merci.

-Bon, à toute à l'heure.

Misono se mit en marche, son appartement n'était qu'à quelques minutes. Une fois devant celui-ci, il aperçu une silhouette assez familière, mais même en distinguant son visage, il ne pouvait le reconnaître, il s'avança et l'interpella.

-Bonsoir monsieur, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-Ah bonsoir, oui, je cherche un résident de cet appartement, Tachibana (nom inventé) Misono.

-Ah… AH ! Sakura, c'est toi ?!

-Oh, Misono ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Tu as les cheveux longs maintenant...

-Monte, je vais faire du thé !

-Merci !

Misono entra dans le salon, un plateau à la main, il le posa sur la table basse et s'agenouilla en face de Sakura, il lui servit une tasse, se servit, remonta ses lunettes et pris une gorgée avant de demander:

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Sakura ?

-Eh bien, je viens surtout au nom de Riko.

-Riko…Manami Riko ?

-Oui, tu as bonne mémoire !

-Non, je me rappelle de son nom, mais plus vraiment de qui elle est…

-Une fille de notre lycée, d'une classe différente.

-Et donc ?

-Il y avait la réunion de notre promotion jeudi dernier, tu n'es pas venu n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah, euh non, effectivement, je travail dans un konbini, je dois y rester le jeudi soir.

-Ah, je vois, enfin, toujours est-il que Riko aurait aimé te revoir, en fait, elle craquait pour toi au lycée !

-Ah… Je crois en avoir vaguement entendu parler à l'époque, une rumeur sûrement…

-Tu n'es pas plus content que ça ? Si elle veut te revoir maintenant, c'est sûrement qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour toi non ?

-Eh bien… Je n'en sais rien… Je ne me souviens même pas d'elle alors bon…

-Enfin, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, je te donne sa carte. Appelle la, par politesse, même si tu ne comptes pas la revoir, d'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire là ?

-Je dois reprendre le travail dans 5 heures, je comptais dormir un peu, je dois aussi tenir toute la journée de demain !

-Ah, je vais sortir alors !

-Désolé de te mettre à la porte

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, voici ma carte, appelle moi si tu veux.

-Oui, à la prochaine Sakura.

-Prend soin de toi !

Misono ferma la porte, puis s'adossa à celle-ci, il poussa un long soupir et regarda la carte,

-Sakura… Il est psychiatre maintenant ? C'est vrai qu'il était à l'écoute… C'était mon meilleur ami à l'époque, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je devais prendre mes distances…

-Flash Back-

-Misono…Misono… Réveille-toi !

-Hn… Sakura ? On est où là ?

-Chez toi tiens ! On a trop bu hier soir je crois !

-Ah, mais on fêtait la fin du lycée.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, tu es tout le temps comme ça quand tu bois ?

-Comme quoi ?... C'est quoi ce visage que tu prends...?

-Bah, tu… Tu t'es mis à m'avouer que t'étais homo, et que t'en pinçais sûrement pour moi…

-Ah… Ah haha ! N'importe quoi ! J'avais sûrement trop bu !

-Hahaha, je me disais bien ! Tu peux pas être pd !

-Tu m'étonnes haha !

-Bon, je dois y aller, excuse moi, on se voit demain ?

-Oh, demain je dois allez voir mes parents, je te rappellerais ok ?

-Oui, à plus, Misono !

Sakura claqua la porte derrière lui, Misono la fixa un moment, les mots de son ami résonnaient dans sa tête, il éclata en sanglots.

-J'avais à peine bu hier soir ! Je lui ai tout balancé ! TOUT ! Et j'ai dû nier pour ne pas voir sa tête dégoûtée plus longtemps ! Mais quel con !

_Je l'ai rappelé une seule fois, pour lui annoncer que je déménageais, je lui ai dit que c'était pour un travail que j'avais trouvé, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que c'était aussi pour l'éviter au plus possible. Le jour ou je partais, il est venu chez moi, mais le camion démarrait tout juste, je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, dans le rétroviseur du camion._

_-Fin du Flash Back-_

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Revoir mon premier amour du lycée, c'est chiant !

-Misono, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, tu fais peur.

-Désolé, Yoshino, je dois me calmer…

-Va balayer dehors pour te détendre.

-O..ok

Misono prit le balais et sortit du konbini, il se mit à balayer en ressassant les événements et finit par se dire:

-De toute façon, Sakura n'était que mon premier amour de lycée, c'est pas comme si j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, il releva la tête, son visage se figea d'un seul coup, Sakura était devant lui et tirait une mine perplexe, il détourna le regard et se gratta la joue. Les lunettes de Misono tombèrent de son nez, il était bouche-bée, mais se reprit bien vite.

-AH ! EUH Tu es là depuis quand ?!

-Euh, j'allais entrer, je t'ai vu sortir, je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'as pas répondu, alors je suis venu et j'ai tout entendu en fait… Alors, j'étais vraiment ton premier amour au lycée ?

-Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… Oui. Mais c'était à l'époque !

-…J'avais des doutes, quant au fait que t'étais comme ça, j'aurais jamais cru...

-Mais enfin ! Sakura !

-Ne... m'adresse plus la parole. Je parle pas aux gens dans ton genre.

Sakura tourna les talons et s'en alla sans rien rajouter, Misono le laissa partir, il regarda dans la direction où était partit son camarade un bon moment, puis il rentra dans le konbini, Yoshino le regarda perplexe.

-C'était pas lui par hasard ?

-Si…

-Pourquoi il a tiré une tête pareille ?

-Parce qu'il ne parle pas aux gens comme moi…

-Misono…

-T'en fais pas, c'est pas la première fois.

-Je suis désolé.

-Hum, ouais.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, ça va.

Misono partit en direction de la caisse, mais Yoshino le retint en l'attrapant par le poignet.

-Je n't'ai rien fais, moi !

-LÂCHE-MOI !

-MISONO ?!

-Je…Je…Pourquoi…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi c'est Nakamachi et toi qui vivez une belle histoire d'amour, alors que moi je suis à l'origine gay et je viens de me faire regarder comme si je débarquais d'une poubelle ?! MERDE ! Je déteste réagir comme ça !

Prit d'une colère énorme, il retira son uniforme, et partit en courant, plusieurs mètres plus loin, et à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle tant bien que mal._Mais… J'ai fais n'importe quoi ! Quelle idée de crier comme ça sur Yoshino ! Oh non, il faut que j'aille m'excuser… je suis vraiment pas dans mon état normal, il faut que j'arrête ! Tout ça à cause de Sakura… non, c'est uniquement ma faute, je suis clairement jaloux de Yoshino et Nakamachi ! Ah, je suis horrible ! _Misono arriva devant le konbini, par la porte en verre, il distingua Yoshino, et sur ses lèvres était posé un jeune salary-man répondant au nom de Yagami. Misono fit une mine déçue, il secoua la tête et afficha son plus grand sourire, il entra dans le konbini.

-Yoshino...

-Ah, Misono, te revoilà.

-Je… Je suis désolé, vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ! J'ai agis comme un gamin stupide ! Pardon !

-Allez, ce n'est pas grave, t'es sur les nerfs, c'est tout.

-Merci Yoshino…

-Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ah, Yagami-san désolé, en fait, j'ai revu un de mes anciens camarades de lycée, il m'a sortit quelques méchancetés, et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur Yoshino…

-Hum… il ressemble à quoi ?

-Euh, grand, brun, en costume noir, une cravate mauve, des yeux bleus, quelqu'un de banal en fait.

-Je l'ai vu en venant, il t'as sortit qu'elle genre d'horreur ?

-Eh bien, il a découvert que je l'aimais du temps du lycée, et a dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec des gens comme moi, en gros…

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, il était avec Nakamachi et Sano, qui se tenaient par la main.

-QUOI ?!

-Oui, ils partaient en direction du centre-ville.

-Mais que…

-Misono, tu veux y aller ?

-Non, je ne peux pas Yoshino ! Y'a du travail !

-Vas-y, Yagami est là en cas de besoin

-Allez-y, éclaircissez les choses avec lui.

-…Merci, désolé, je me rattraperais en prenant un de tes jours, Yoshino !

Misono se mit à courir, il sortit la carte de visite de Sakura de sa poche et se dirigea vers l'adresse, arrivé dans le cabinet, il aperçu Nakamachi sur un siège dans la salle d'attente, il se précipita vers lui.

-Nakamachi !

-Ha ?! Misono ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Ah bah... J'accompagne Sano, il voit ce psychiatre pour certaines raisons, ils ont sympathisé et ont discute tous les trois de temps en temps, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

-Mais, tu t'es affiché devant lui avec Sano, il n'a fait aucune remarque ?!

-Non, au contraire Sano y va aussi pour…

La porte s'ouvrit, Sano sortit de la salle en remerciant le psychiatre, Misono, dans un élan d'adrénaline, entra dans la salle, et ferma la porte derrière lui, Sano perplexe interrogea Nakamachi du regard qui soupira. Dans le bureau, Misono tremblait de rage et de peur, en face de lui Sakura le regardait d'un air blasé, et agacé.

-C'est quoi ça ?! D'abord tu me dis que tu ne parle pas aux gens comme moi, et ensuite tu aide Sano à vivre son homosexualité ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?!

-Misono… je…

-C'est moi qui te dégoûte, c'est ça ?! A cause de ce que j'ai dit ?! Merde à la fin !

-MISONO ECOUTE MOI !

-NON ! Je veux pas encore me faire insulter !

-MISONO !

-T'es tr…

Misono ne put finir sa phrase, Sakura venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Misono ouvrit de grand yeux avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, mais Sakura prolongea le baiser, et passa sa langue dans la bouche de Misono, il se mit à rougir d'un rouge écarlate, et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller, Sakura rompit le baiser, et regarda Misono dans les yeux

-T'es prêt à m'écouter maintenant ?

-Euh… Oui…

-Haa Vraiment… Je suis désolé, Misono. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était pour m'éloigner de toi en fait… Parce que, après que tu m'ait dit tout ça le jour de notre fête de fin du lycée, j'étais perturbé, quand tu m'as dit que tu déménageais, je l'étais encore plus, et j'ai réalisé que ton absence était horrible pour moi... Nous qui passions tout notre temps ensemble, tu me manquais terriblement, il m'a fallu un moment pour l'accepter, et quand j'ai su que nous étions dans la même ville, j'ai voulu te revoir à tout prix, tu m'avais tellement manqué ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit des horreurs, mais je craignait que mes sentiments ne soient plus réciproque, alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner pour ne pas souffrir encore plus, je suis vraiment stupide !

-Sakura…

-Je te promet de me racheter, alors, s'il te plaît, Misono, accepte de sortir avec moi !

-Je… Je pense que je peux t'accorder ça...

Misono afficha un grand sourire, son cœur battait la chamade, il prit la joue de Sakura dans sa main, approcha sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement, Sakura était fougueux dans ce baiser, Misono se laissa faire, il l'allongea sur le divan, se leva, retira son costume et se dirigea vers son bureau, il appuya sur un bouton et dit ''Annuler mes autres patients, je les prendrais demain aux mêmes heures, je dois passer une certain temps avec celui-là.'' Misono devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, Sakura l'embrassa à nouveau, il déboutonna sa chemise et déposa de léger baiser dans son cou, Misono gémissait de plaisir, et déboutonna la chemise de Sakura à son tour, il le pris par les épaules et le retourna pour le plaquer sur le divan, Sakura était étonné, Misono s'attela à enlever le jean de Sakura

-Ouah, Misono, ça m'étonne de toi

-J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire ça, tu sais ? Je t'aime, depuis si longtemps…

-Je t'aime aussi, Misono… HAN !

Misono avait pris le membre de Sakura en bouche, et avait commencé un mouvement de va-et-vient, Sakura posa une main sur la tête de Sakura, et gémissait sous les caresse que lui infligeais Misono. Le psychiatre retira les lunettes de Misono, les posa sur une table et observa Misono qui avait cessé son mouvement, il se mit debout sur le divan, et déboutonna son jean, il se mit tout nu et s'abaissa, il saisit le membre de Sakura pour le guider vers son intimité, et s'empala sur lui, Sakura fit un cri étouffé, et Misono quant à lui gémissait de plus belle, leurs cris étouffés se mélangeaient, Misono avait les larmes aux yeux, Sakura était au bord de l'extase, il embrassa Misono et pris son membre en main, tout en remuant ses hanches de façon frénétique, au bout d'un temps, Misono et Sakura n'en pouvait plus, ils se regardèrent, leurs regards remplis de désirs brûlant, dans un dernier râle de plaisir, Sakura se lâcha en Misono, qui fit de même dans la main de Sakura, à bout de souffle, Misono se retira et s'allongea sur Sakura, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent sincèrement.

-Eh, tout va bien Misono ?

-Oui, pourquoi, Nakamachi ?

-Je sais pas, t'es de caisse, mais tu ne t'assoies pas ?

-Ah, euh… Bah, j'ai mal aux hanches en fait

-AH ! Parce que…?!

-Oui…

-Avec Sakura ?!

-Mais oui !

-Tu vois Nakamachi, lui c'est un adulte consciencieux qui n'a pas résisté pour ce faire dévorer.

-Tu arrêtes de comparer les gens à des bouts de viandes ?!

-Mais c'est drôle !

-Oui, nous trois nous nageons en plein bonheur.

A partir de ce jour, chaque soir, régulièrement, Le lycéen Sano, le salary-man Yagami, et le psychiatre Sakura se réunissaient devant le konbini, pour attendre chacun leur bien le plus précieux.

Fin !


End file.
